A Pines Life
by SparkDip
Summary: What was life like for Dipper and Mabel before they went to Gravity Falls? What were they like at home? Was life normal? A series of oneshots about the twins' lives before they were sent to Gravity Falls, Oregon for the summer.
1. Play Time

**Play Time**

**© _Disney &amp; Alex Hirsch, Gravity Falls_**

"Come on Dippr, wet's pway!" begged a little girl.

A twin brother named Dipper and a twin sister named Mabel were happy go-lucky twins that always loved to use their imaginations and played with each other. Dipper was just in his room coloring pictures until a small girl burst into his room and begged him to play with her.

"Hold on Mabel, I'm coloring," Dipper said as he continued to color.

"Come on!" Mabel whined while leaning on his back.

"Fine,"

Dipper groaned and then followed his sister to her room where they usually play. When Dipper entered Mabel's pink, fluffy, girly room, he saw Mabel in a princess outfit and in her hand, she held a green dinosaur costume and smirked at her brother.

"Mabel, I've been the dinoswaur lots of times!" Dipper complained.

"Come on, pwease?"

"No"

"Pwease"

"No"

The bickering continued until Dipper finally gave up and slipped into the dinosaur costume while Mabel was smiling.

"Tanks bwother,"

"Whatever," Dipper muttered.

Like the usual, Mabel was a princess who was also a hero and had to defend her castle from the evil dinosaur.

"Don't worwwy my peowle, I will save the day!" shouted the four year old girl.

"Rwoar, I'm a monstwer," Dipper pushed her pink castle to the ground while Mabel stared at him with shock.

"You big bully! I will defeat you!" Mabel charged at her brother while Dipper was running for his life but eventually, Mabel tackled him to the ground.

"I got you!" Mabel cheered.

"Yeah, you got me," muttered Dipper.

Suddenly, their stomachs began to rumble indicating that they are hungry.

"Hey Dippr, are you hungwy?"

"Yeah, let's get mommy,"

The twins rushed into their parents room where their mom was doing the laundry.

"Hey mommy, where hungwy," Mabel complained.

"Hungwy," Dipper moaned.

"Okay darlings, how about a peanut butter jelly sandwich?"

"Yeah!" The twins cheered.

Mrs. Pines went downstairs to prepare the twins' lunch while the twins followed her.

"Hey Dippr, can I help you color in picturs?" Mabel asked her twin.

"Yeah you can," Dipper smiled.

"Yes!" Mabel cheered.

"Dipper, Mabel, your lunch is ready!" Mrs. Pines announced.

The twins quickly rushed to a brown rounded table and sat in a booster seat to eat their sandwich. They happily munched on their food and watched some TV.

"I love appul juice!" Dipper said as he was chugging his cup.

"Me too!"

After the twins were done their lunch, Mabel followed Dipper into his room to color a picture with him. Dipper's room was like any other average kid's room He had a bed with a couple of toys on it and a shelf filled with coloring books and picture books that he likes to read. The twins plopped on top of the bed and began to color.

"So Mabel what picture do you want to color in?" Dipper asked his twin.

"I want to color the unicorn!" Mabel exclaimed pointing to the picture in the coloring book.

"Okay then," Dipper got out the crayons and the two began to color.

"Hey Dippr?"

"Yeah Mabel?"

"You're the best bwothr ever!"

"Thanks Mabel," Dipper smiled as he continued to color in the picture.

The End.

* * *

**A/N Like it? Comment and review! These oneshots might not be in order but the twins are four year olds in this one shot hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. First Paranormal Encounter?

**First Paranormal Encounter?**

**© _Disney &amp; Alex Hirsch, Gravity Falls_**

_Why was Dipper Pines interested with the paranormal? What made him go on adventures? It all started with a storm..._

It was a stormy night in Piedmont, California, a loud stormy night.

Two seven year old twins named Dipper and Mabel were hovered in a blanket with a flashlight in the living room.

"This is like our little storm fort!" Mabel cheered.

"Ha, yeah," Dipper replied.

"Well, I'm not sure when the power will go on but I hope it will soon," Mr. Pines muttered.

"Are you kids okay?" Mrs. Pines asked her children.

"Yeah, we're doing fine it's just that it's boring without any TV," Mabel said.

"True that," Dipper said.

Suddenly, a loud boom was heard.

"Woah!" the twins exclaimed.

"That is one crazy storm," Mr. Pines said taking a sip of water from his glass.

Dipper then heard some rumbling in the kitchen which spooked him a little.

"Be right back, I hear something coming from the kitchen," Dipper went into the kitchen and grabbed a pan and hid under the table. Then he heard a loud-

*CRASH*

"What was that!?" a frightening Mabel cocked her head up from the blanket.

Dipper quickly got up and went near the area where he heard the crash.

"I'm coming into the kitchen Dipper," Mrs. Pines called out to her son.

"No it's fine," Dipper then saw a black spot in front of him, it started to creep him out a little.

Dipper wondered what the black spot was, a creature, a weird ghost, or anything.

Dipper was ready to attack the black spot until the power came back on.

The black spot actually had fur, but when the fur ball turned it's head it revealed a face with a derpy smile.

"Oh my gosh! A kitty!" Mabel exclaimed running to it and picking it up.

"CAN WE KEEP HIM? CAN WE KEEP HIM?" Mabel begged her parents.

"Yeah, I think a cat will be okay and it wouldn't be messy like a pig," Mrs. Pines said.

"Yay!" Mabel cheered.

"Aw man, I thought it would be something strange," Dipper complained.

"It's okay bro, the power is back on and we get to watch TV and keep a cat!" Mabel quickly ran to the couch and turned on the TV.

Dipper shrugged and joined her sister and their new family pet and watched TV until it was bedtime.

Dipper was just thinking about that encounter, even though he discovered that it was a cat that sneaked into the house, he was now interested with the paranormal. Dipper then went on the computer and looked up paranormal things such as; ghosts, monsters, creatures, and conspiracies about the paranormal. When nine o' clock struck, Dipper and Mabel were sent to bed. In Dipper's room, he was drawing the creatures and ghosts he found on the internet and wondered if there was ever a place where these creatures exist.

The End

* * *

**A/N Like it? Comment and review!**


	3. Braces

**Braces**

**_© Disney &amp; Alex Hirsch, Gravity Falls_**

"Alright Mabel, are you ready to get your braces?"

"Yeah!" the eleven year old girl cheered.

The Pines family were in the parking lot near their orthodontist, Mabel, who wore a turquoise sweater with a smiling tooth on it was skipping merrily to the building.

"How long do you think you're going to have it on?" Mabel's twin brother asked her.

"I don't know, I think I heard some people saying about a year maybe. or two,"

"Well, it's just an overbite so it might be a year or so," Mrs. Pines said.

"Whatever, let's go in and get them braces into my mouth!" Mabel exclaimed.

Mabel ran into the building and quickly found a seat in the waiting room.

"Wait up Mabel!" Dipper yelled to her twin.

Once Dipper and Mrs. Pines found a seat in the waiting room, the dentist called Mabel for her appointment.

"Got to go guys, soon you will see me with metal in my mouth!"

"Wow Mabel, you seem to be hyper today," the dentist said.

"You bet! Is this going to hurt?"

"No it isn't going to hurt, however it will take a couple of minutes,"

"Oh okay," Mabel smiled.

The eccentric girl sat in the blue chair where she saw the materials that they were going to use to put on her braces.

"Wow," Mabel beamed.

"Okay Mabel, I want you to open your mouth." the dentist instructed her.

Mabel opened her mouth and then started to choke due to the dentist putting on a cheek retractor in order to keep the teeth visible and dry.

"Ugggh!" the girl moaned.

"I think this one is too big, I'm going to get a smaller one,"

The dentist went and got a smaller one and placed it in Mabel's mouth.

"Isn't that a little better?" the dentist asked.

Mabel nodded in response and allowed the dentist to do the process.

Later, he applied cement on Mabel's teeth, but a little went on Mabel's tongue in which she tasted.

"Blarggh" Mabel moaned.

"Did you taste any cement?"

Mabel nodded trying to show her tongue in disgust.

"Whoops, sorry," the dentist apologized.

He then placed the brackets on Mabel's teeth and then the wire and used a tool to help dry the cement.

"There you go, you might feel some pain but it's normal,"

"Thanks, and ugh this feels weird," Mabel moaned.

Mabel and the dentist walked into the waiting room where Mrs. Pines and Dipper were.

"So, how did it go?" Dipper asked looking at his sibling.

"Pretty good, but it's just that my mouth hurts," Mabel said as she was holding her cheek.

"Don't worry, it's normal to feel some pain after putting the braces on, it will start to go away in 4 to 6 hours,"

"Also, she will need to keep it on until about a year or a year in a half," the dentist said.

"Oh I see," Mrs. Pines replied.

"But if it still hurts, you can give her some pain killers and you can also let her bite down on this cotton," the dentist grabbed some cotton and gave it to Mrs. Pines.

"Thank you, okay kids, let's go home," Mrs. Pines told her children.

The twins followed their mother to the car where they were discussing about Mabel and her new braces.

"So, how do they feel?" Dipper asked.

"Meh, painful so far," Mabel groaned.

"Don't worry Mabel, it won't hurt forever, maybe tomorrow it will go away," Mrs. Pines cheered her daughter up.

"I guess so," Mabel replied.

"How about tonight for dinner, we can pick-up some fast food?" Mrs. Pines cheered.

"Yeah!" The twins cheered.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N Like it? Review and favorite! I hope the whole braces process was accurate though. **


	4. The Visit: Part I

**The Visit: Part I **

**_Disney &amp; Alex Hirsch, Gravity Falls_**

It was a holiday weekend and Mr. Pines and Mrs. Pines were planning to visit Dipper and Mabel's great uncle Stan. The family was packing up their luggage and were putting it into the back of the car. Mabel was excited to go to visit their great uncle while Dipper was on the neutral side.

"Oh boy we're visiting our great uncle Stan!" the six year old exclaimed.

"Did you kids pack the things you wanted to bring to Stan's?" The twins' father asked.

"Yep, I got my new art supplies, books, sweaters, and all that stuff!"

"Yep, I got my stuff," the boy said.

"Okay kids let's get into the car," Mrs. Pines said.

The family hopped into the car and began to drive away from their suburban home.

"Hey Dipper, want to color?" the twin sister asked as she was getting out a color book and some crayons.

"I'm bored so why not?" Dipper grabbed a crayon and began to color with his sister.

"Coloring is hard when the car is moving," Mabel complained.

"Yeah, mostly the bumps," Dipper muttered.

The twins continued to color until they became a little sleepy and took a nap in the car.

"Come on guys, we're here!"

Dipper opened one eye and quickly got up and woke Mabel up.

"What happe- WE'RE HERE!" Mabel cheered and quickly got out of the car and ran into a building known as the Mystery Shack.

"This place is weird," Dipper muttered and followed Mabel into the Shack.

"KIDS!"

"Great uncle Stan!" Mabel charged to her great uncle and the both of them engaged into a hug.

"Hey, Great uncle Stan," Dipper smiled.

"What's going on kid?" Stan asked as he came over to Dipper and hugged him.

"Oh nothing," Dipper muttered.

"Hey kids, you need to give me a shorter name, because time is money,"

"Hmm, what about Grunkle Stan?" Mabel suggested.

"I actually like that name!" Stan smiled.

"Well, you kids go unpack your stuff while I go see your parents,"

The twins nodded and got their luggage out of the car and headed upstairs.

"Hey Mabel, you ever get the creeps about this place?" Dipper asked.

"No, why?"

"Look at the stuff Grunkle Stan sells, eyeballs, brains, gold?"

"That seems a little weird," Mabel shivered.

"But don't worry bro, we will get used to this place!"

The twins unpacked their stuff in the attic and tried to get comfortable in their "room".

"This room is creeping me out a little bit," Dipper shuddered.

"Me too, let's just go downstairs and see what Grunkle Stan is doing," Mabel suggested.

Dipper nodded and followed her twin downstairs where they saw their parents and Stan in the living room.

"And that's what happened,"

"Hi mom, hi dad," Dipper interrupted the conversation.

"Hi there Dipper!" Mrs. Pines replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mabel questioned.

"Just grown up things," Mr. Pines answered her daughter.

"Oh okay, Me and Dipper are hungry,"

"I'll be right there to get you two something, you can just sit at the table and wait," Stan said.

Dipper and Mabel did what they were told and sat at the table.

"Hey Dipper, what do you want to do after we eat something?"

"I don't know, maybe we can go outside," Dipper replied.

"Yeah, there is nothing to do but, wow look at that red journal on the ground!" Mabel pointed to the floor.

Dipper got up from the table and picked up the book Mabel found on the ground and looked at the cover. The cover had a golden hand with six fingers and had #1 on it.

"Hmm, I'm going to look inside of this," Dipper opened the book and turned through the pages.

The pages were about creatures, cryptograms, potions, ghosts, and many paranormal things in it.

"Isn't it a coloring book?" Mabel asked her twin.

"I think it's a guide to Grunkle Stan's shop or something," Dipper thought.

"Kids, do you want a- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" a shocked Stan yelled.

Stan quickly grabbed the book and put it somewhere on a shelf.

"That is off limits, you got it?" Stan instructed.

Dipper nodded while Stan was getting something to eat for them.

"Well, I ran out of food, I only have cereal," Stan announced.

"That sounds okay with me!" Mabel said as she got a bowl for herself and her brother.

Stan poured the cereal and the milk into the bowls.

"Alright kids, you finish that up and I will take you guys ice skating,"

"I always wanted to go ice skating!" Mabel beamed.

"I think I'm going to fail at it," Dipper said as he was eating his cereal.

The twins finished up their cereal and got their snow gear on and headed to a frozen ice pond where other citizens were skating.

"Here it is kids, Gravity Falls Pond where in the winter you can ice skate on top of it," Stan introduced.

"Sup Mr. Pines!" said a big guy.

The guy had a dark green winter cap on, a dark green coat, and cargo pants on.

"Hey there Soos," Stan replied.

"I can see that your dudes came here for a winter break," Soos said pointing at the six year old twins.

"Hey there Soos!" Mabel waved.

"Hey there dude!" Soos smiled.

"Did you get your driver's license?" Stan asked his employee worker.

"Sure did!" Soos exclaimed.

"Well, you go enjoy yourself Soos, work is in 2 weeks," Stan said.

"Got it, enjoy your vacation little dudes!" Soos cheered.

The twins went to near the pond but were having some difficulties balancing.

"This is very hard," Mabel said as she was trying to stand up.

"Tell me about it," Dipper muttered.

The twins were doing okay until they both lost their balance and collapsed to the ground.

"Ow that hurts," Dipper said rubbing his back.

"Maybe I can hang onto your back and maybe that will help us stay up," Mabel grabbed onto her brother's back and started to move.

"Mabel, I think it's helping for you, but I feel like I'm going to fall," warned Dipper.

"Don't worry brother it will- WOAH!"

Dipper fell and so did Mabel and landed on Dipper's back.

"Okay, I think I don't want to ice skate anymore," Dipper mumbled.

"Me too," Mabel said as she was helping her twin get up.

Meanwhile, a redheaded girl with a puffy white coat was skating with no difficulty and went pretty fast.

"Look Daddy! I'm doing it!" she said.

"That's my girl!"

Dipper was just looking at her, how she was skating and how fast she was going.

"Well, we can say that girl is better than us," Mabel said.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom Wendy, just keep on doing that!" the girl's dad called out to his daughter.

"Got it!" Wendy yelled back.

As the redheaded girl continued to skate, the ice below her made some cracks and suddenly-

*WOOSH*

"HELP ME!" the girl yelled.

"Dipper watched in shock and found a long stick somewhere and headed to the girl who was drowning.

"Here Wendy, grab onto this!" Dipper instructed the redhead.

Wendy grabbed onto the stick and Dipper tried to pull the stick with all of his strength and finally pulled Wendy out of the frozen water.

"Are you okay?" a concerned Dipper asked the girl.

"Yeah, thank you for saving my butt back there," Wendy smiled.

"So how old are you?" Dipper asked.

"I'm nine years old, so what's your name and age?"

"My name is Dipper and I'm six," Dipper introduced.

"You're pretty smart for a six year old," Wendy complimented.

"Thank you," Dipper smiled.

"Are you cold? I mean you're wet and you need some warmth," Dipper asked.

"Yeah, I think my dad is coming back though,"

"Oh okay, well it was nice to meet you," Dipper blushed.

"Same, it was nice to meet you too, maybe in the future we can see each other again," Wendy winked.

Dipper smiled and ran back to his family where they were ready to go home.

"Dipper, you saved that girl from drowning, I'm very proud of you!" Mrs. Pines smiled.

"Thanks mom,"

"Yeah brother, you are a hero!" Mabel cheered.

"Thanks Mabel!" Dipper smiled.

When the family got home, they watched TV and hung out until bedtime which was 9:00 p.m.

The twins were getting into their pajamas, brushed their teeth and went to bed.

"Hey Dipper, that was pretty great of you saving that girl," Mabel whispered to her brother.

"Yeah I know, I just hope it was like a normal day like today, because this place still is creepy!" Dipper shuddered.

"Well, we'll see tomorrow maybe, good night!" Mabel said.

"Good night Mabel," Dipper yawned and then fell asleep.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N Like it? Review and favorite!**

**Longest story so far, and it's only part 1!**


	5. The Visit: Part II

©**_ Disney &amp; Alex Hirsch, Gravity Falls_**

**The Visit: Part II**

The next day, the twins got up and did their morning routine and had breakfast downstairs.

"So, how did you kids sleep last night?" their father asked.

"Good," the twins replied.

"Hmm, maybe today, we can explore the town a little bit." Mr. Pines suggested.

"Yeah!" Mabel cheered. "I've been pretty bored lately and I have nothing to do,"

"So it's settled, when your mom and great uncle Stan wakes up, we will to town."

The twins were excited since they were going to see the town of Gravity Falls and were bored when they first arrived here. After the twins finished their cereal, Mrs. Pines and Stan got up and had their morning coffee then the family were ready to explore the town.

When the family arrived to town, they saw shops, a water tower, Lake Gravity Falls, and other places. The family went to some local stores and bought some things such as clothes, furniture, toys and other things.

"Look Dipper, look at this princess dress that I'm going to get!" Mabel exclaimed pointing at the dress.

"Cool, and I don't want to be the dinosaur anymore."

"Dipper, you're supposed to be the dinosaur,"

"Meh," Dipper muttered.

The twins were hungry so the family decided to go back to the Shack and put the things they bought away. Then they packed a picnic and found a nice mountain to have their picnic on.

"Man, this mountain is pretty big!" Mabel exclaimed while eating her sandwich.

"Agreed," Dipper replied.

"Hey Dipper, do you want to race to the top of the mountain?"

"Yeah!" Dipper exclaimed.

"On your mark, get set, GO!"

Mabel and Dipper dashed toward the top of the mountain as fast as they can. Mabel was in the lead while Dipper on the other hand needed to catch his breath.

"I'm going to win Dipper!" Mabel taunted.

This made Dipper more aggressive and he suddenly picked up the pace and sped past Mabel.

"Wow," Mabel exasperated as she saw her brother past right in front of her.

Dipper continued to run but suddenly he stopped when he was on the tip of the mountain. It was a cliff.

"That was close," said a relief Dipper.

Mabel caught up and by accidentally ran into her brother which knocked him off the cliff.

"Dipper!" Mabel began to scream.

Mabel looked down at the cliff and saw a hand hanging onto the tip.

"Here Dipper, grab my hand!"

Dipper listened to his sister and struggled to grab her hand but when he let go of the cliff, he began to fall.

"AAAAAAAAH"

"DIPPPER!"

Mabel burst into tears as she was watching sorrowfully as she saw her twin falling to his death.

"Dipper, you were the best brother ever," Mabel cried. Mabel remembered all the times she and Dipper spent together, using their imagination, coloring, face painting, watching TV, and all those fun memories. Even though she was 6, those memories will never be forgotten. Dipper was like her counterpart, serious, somewhat grumpy, brave, and protective. Mabel loved to have fun with her twin but he was now gone, forever. Mabel continued to cry softly and went into sweater town, remembering all those fun times with her now dead twin.

"Um, Mabel, I'm right behind you," Dipper said as he tapped on to her shoulder.

"Dipper! you're back!" Mabel exclaimed and hugged him.

"I'm not sure who saved me about something lifted me up and put me next to you,"

"I think we should head back," Mabel said to her twin.

"Yeah, let's go before they try to find us,"

The twins left the cliff and headed back to the picnic while they left, a yellow triangle appeared out of nowhere.

"You're lucky that I saved your life Pine Tree, but soon, you will experience this town's secrets and PAIN!" the triangle laughed manically.

The yellow triangle continued to watch the twins go back to their picnic and just smirked and then disappeared.

**_Later..._**

"Kids! where were you!?" Mrs. Pines panicked.

"Oh we were having a race!" Mabel cheered.

"Cool, but next time, please tell mommy where you guys are heading to,"

"Got it!" the twins nodded.

The twins continued to finish their lunch and laid on the red and white blanket and looked at the sky.

"Wow, look at the sky!" Mabel said.

"Oh look there's a bird!" Mabel pointed at the sky.

"Do you see anything in the clouds?" Dipper asked.

"Hmm, well, I see a- UNICORN!" Mabel rapidly pointed to the cloud shaped as a unicorn.

"Well what do you know, it is a unicorn," Dipper smiled.

"What do you see Dipper?"

"I see a, triangle?" a confused Dipper pointed at the cloud.

"Wow, you're right Dip!"

"Now I want Doritos," Dipper muttered.

"Same," Mabel replied.

The twins checked in the picnic basket and found some Doritos and shared them and gracefully looked into the sky.

"Okay kids, let's go home," Mr. Pines announced.

The twins nodded and licked the orange powder from their fingers and headed into the car.

"Man, what a fun day," Dipper said.

"Yeah, I can't believe that you saw a triangle in the sky!" Mabel said.

"I think they are rare or something," Dipper said as he was looking at his car window.

"Well, I can't wait till tomorrow!" Mabel exclaimed.

Mabel then came closer to Dipper's ear and something into his ear.

"Listen Dipper, I thought I was really going to lose you and that you were going to die. I really thought you were going to be dead! However, that thing that saved you was like a miracle! But Dipper, if the thing didn't save you, you would be dead and I can't live without you. You are the best brother ever!"

Tears were leaking through her eyes and began to hug her twin which made Dipper smile.

"Same thing here Mabel, I didn't wanted to die either, but I don't want you to be alone and the fun things we did would be gone,"

Dipper hugged Mabel back to help comfort her.

"Hey Dipper, you're the best brother ever!"

"You're the best sister ever!"

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N NO THIS ISN'T PINECEST AND NEVER WILL BE, JUST TWIN FLUFF! **

**Like it? Review? Favorite? I'm not sure how many parts this segment will be but maybe 7 or so, also I might take a break with this story and move on to other short complications. **


End file.
